


If the dream is a pretty lie, let me not wake to reality

by Saraste



Series: A month of nwalin [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, nwalin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9150376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Nori dreams, wakes, and hopes the living breathing dwarf nextto him isn't a dream.  Or if he is, that he never wakes up...





	

He wakes in the night, gasping, clutching at his aching chest, shivering. His eyes seek the body beside him, hands grasp almost blindly, find warm,  _ breathing _ flesh.

 

‘Nori?’ a voice asks, yawning, sleep-rough, a hand grasps his in the dark, a tether to anchor him in the here and now. 

 

He closes his eyes, squeezes the hand in his, breathes. ‘It's fine, go back to sleep,  Dwalin.’

 

The bedding shifts, a body moves, and then there are hands around him. ‘Come here,’ is all Dwalin says and all he needs to say. 

 

Dwalin's big firm body presses all along Nori’s back, hands winding across his torso, breath hot at his neck. It's comfort, home, love, and all Nori might think to need, or want. Yet it takes and age for him to fall back asleep again, as he wants to cling to the feel of the living breathing dwarf next to him, for his dreams, his dreams are not that kind. 

 

And if this, here, is a dream, Nori does not want to wake up. 


End file.
